In Shadows They Eat
by blazerules34
Summary: Sequel to 'Revenge'. Maka has changed. Soul has changed. Everyone has. But when Maka keeps getting nightmares about the creatures that killed her Papa, things take a turn for the worse. More of the creatures, now called Senbi's (Japanese word for demons) are discovered, and their coming for Maka. I got the idea for this from InvaderZim! So thanks a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Blazerules34: Well, this is the sequel to 'Revenge' and I made this with the help of Invader Zim… So thanks to him! He also came up with the name.**

Maka Albarn woke up, gasping. She sat up, her long hair flowing around her, as she sat up. _It was just another nightmare,_ she told herself. It had been six months since her Papa died. Since Soul and her got together.

A lot had changed.

For one thing, Maka grew her hair out, and got it styled in a way so she had bangs on her forehead. She had also grown taller, and filled out more. The curves Soul had used to tell her she would never have, the breasts, she now had. And she mocked Soul of it whenever she could.

She still loved books; she still had the top grades. But, it seems that as soon she had told the others that she and Soul were dating, _everyone else _coupled up. Like, instantly. First, Kid and Liz, and then Tsubaki and Black Star. Maka still wondered how that _last_ couple worked out.

She had also started to have nightmares, like the one she had just woken up from. They always started the same way: Just her and Soul taking a walk in a sunny park. But the sky went dark, and those _things_ came out, swarming her and Soul separating the two. They were the avenging their fallen master.

And then, with a flourish, they would descend on her, claws and teeth, scratching her, biting her, tearing her apart. Some distance away, she could her Soul's yells as they did the same to him.

Maka sighed. She glanced at her clock, and was not surprised to see it was only three A.M. She got up, and looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and blue shorts. She shuddered as her bare feet touched the cold floor.

She walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank it down and refilled it. When she was done, she went to the bathroom and splashed water in her face. She looked in the mirror, and screamed. Her eyes were black, no pupils, and no whites.

Soul, hearing her scream, ran out of his room and ran into the bathroom. He found Maka crouched on the floor, rocking back and forth, muttering "The devils have me, they found me, no, no, no" and he crouched down in front of her, shaking her lightly to get her attention.

Maka blinked at him. Soul. "S-Soul… Sorry I woke you… "She looked up at him, expecting him to yell in shock at her eyes. He did nothing at all. But grabbed her into his arms, cradling her into his bare torso.

"What happened, baby? "He crooned into her ear. "Soul, it was terrible! I had one of _those_ nightmares, got up and drank some water, and came in here. In my reflection, my entire eye was black. Both of them, "Maka shuddered.

She didn't bother keeping secrets from Soul. What was the point? He could sense her moods from their connection, and sometimes what she was thinking. He could see through every lie. So why bother lying?

"It's OK, Maka, it's OK. Do you wanna come in with me? "Soul asked, and she nodded. He picked her up easily, carrying her to his room, but not before she caught sight of the hateful eyes in the mirror.

_Just a hallucination_, she told herself.

Soul carried her into his room, gently placing her on the bed before crawling in himself. Maka didn't even care that he was in his boxers; she usually ended up in here. It was becoming a regular occurrence for her to come in during the night, or for her to cry out and him to come save her.

Soul wrapped his arm around her waist, and she turned and faced him, her face next to his. Her breath feathered across his face. "I love you, Soul. "She whispered. "I love you too, "He said back, and kissed her lightly on the mouth, before tucking her closer into him and both of them falling asleep.

**Blazerules34: Yay! First chapter done! Thanks again Invader Zim!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blazerules34: Yeah, yeah, go ahead and yell at me. Bleh, bleh, bleh. I'm a terrible person, **_**I know**_**. Yell at me in the reviews. Gr. Well, I'm going to start typing now.**

Maka woke up curled into someone. Strong arms were wrapped around her stomach, pressing her back into someone else's stomach. She slipped out of Soul's arms, having practice with it. She glanced at the digital clock on the side table, quarter after ten. Thank Lord Death it was Sunday.

She went into her own room and made her bed before she grabbed her cell phone. Then, she walked into the kitchen and plugged it in. She grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge and started cooking breakfast. She decided to make some toast as well.

By the time she had almost finished, lipping the bacon onto its other side, someone wrapped their arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. She squeaked in surprise. "Smells good," Soul said a second later as he sat down at the table. She flashed him a grin before handing him a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast on it. She sat down across from him a second later with a similar plate.

When they finished eating, Soul did the dishes. It was routine; Maka made breakfast, Soul did the dishes. Maka grabbed her phone from its plug and sat down on the couch with it, flipping on the TV. She didn't care to see what was on; Tsubaki had texted her, asking if they wanted to do something today.

Maka replied sure, and slid her texting phone back into its original form. "Soul," She called into the kitchen, "I'm going out with Tsubaki shopping today." She finished. "Mmk, have fun. When are you leaving?" He called back, something thumping into the sink. "When Tsubaki comes to pick me up, or when I leave," She said back. He laughed.

After he finished the dishes, he sat down on the couch with her, laying them both down with Maka in front. She made a face. "I need to get dressed," She told him. "I like you're clothes though," He replied, and she looked down at herself. Short pajama pants and a tank top that was currently a bit more raised up than it should have been.

"Pervert," She told him, sliding out of his arms and going to her room. He chuckled. Maka grabbed some dark washed skinny jeans and a purple top. She put on some sneakers. It was getting a little chilly out nowadays, what with it being almost winter. Sure, it never got _cold_ in Death City, but it got _chilly_.

Someone knocked on the door as Maka walked out of her room, long hair flowing. "That'll be Tsubaki," She said to Soul as she walked over to the door. "Duh," Came his response, swallowed up by the TV. She opened the door and there was Tsubaki, beautiful as ever. "Hey, Tsubaki. Bye, Soul!" Maka called back into the living room as she left with her friend.

"So, where too?" Maka asked as she hopped into the front seat of Tsubaki's car. "I don't know, I figured we'd find out what store to go in first when we got there," Tsubaki giggled. Maka laughed along. "Can you believe it?" Tsubaki asked a minute later. Maka looked at her. "Today's our two month anniversary," Tsubaki smiled. Maka gasped.

"Congratulations!" Maka squealed as Tsubaki parked the car. "Thanks," Tsubaki blushed. They both got out of the car and locked it after making sure Tsubaki had grabbed the keys. One time, she hadn't, and they'd been stuck out there for a long, long, time. Once they had everything, the girls traipsed into the store happily.

Several stores and purchases later, Maka felt satisfied. "Ready to go?" She asked her friend. Tsubaki nodded happily, excited to go home to her boyfriend. Tsubaki dropped her friend off, and Maka ran inside, locking the door behind her.

Soul was making dinner. "Can you believe its Black Star's and Tsubaki's two month anniversary today?" She asked as she sat at the table. "Nope," Soul replied, putting some pasta on a plate before handing it to her. "Thank you, sir," She laughed. He rolled his eyes.

About two hours later, Soul went to bed. And Maka was terrified to go to sleep.

**Blazerules34: So. How was this chapter? Let me know in the comments, and if you haven't read Revenge, you will become hopelessly confused!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blazerules34: ….yeah. It's been a while. I'm sorry.**

Maka didn't go to sleep at all, too shaken up by her nightmares. She didn't even care about the fact she had school anymore. That's how bad it has become: Maka Albarn, best student in school, not even caring about it anymore.

Soul walked into Maka's room the next morning, and was stunned to see her sitting, wide awake, with her arms curled around her knees. Her eyes were ringed with black, not makeup, but the mark of no sleep.

"Maka," Soul muttered, and she lifted her head up to look at him. She smiled tiredly. "Morning, Soul," Maka replied. He ran to her, lifting her up, hugging her. "What's wrong, Maka?" he whispered in her ear.

"Couldn't sleep," was her response. Soul hugged her tightly. "Wanna skip?" he asked, and she shook her head. He chuckled, worried about her.

"Alright, I already made breakfast, come eat and then take shower," Soul instructed. Maka nodded, and grabbed her clothes, and shuffled out to the bathroom. The shower turned on a few moments later, and Soul went out to the kitchen.

"How is Maka-chan, nya?" Blair asked, sitting as a cat on the table. The cat was worried about her friend. They might not have gotten along at first, but now they were good friends. "Not good, Blair. I think it's time we tell Stein," Soul muttered to the cat.

Blair mewed in distress. Who knows what Stein would do? Everyone knew he liked to experiment with his patients. He didn't always, but Maka's dad was a good example. Maka emerged in her clothes, hair brushed and wet, and sat down.

"Morning, Blair," Maka greeted, and Soul studied her. She looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally. "Morning Maka-chan," Blair responded, and leapt down from the table, leaving the two to speak.

"Maka, I think it's time you see Stein," Soul said a little uneasily. Maka froze, her bangs covering her eyes. And then she nodded her head, jerkily.

"I agree, Soul. I'm tired of this. I want to be able to sleep, and I want to know what's wrong with me." Maka practically snarled the words, and Soul smiled a bit. His old meister, before the nightmares, was coming back. Maka stood up, putting her uneaten breakfast on the counter.

"Come on, let's go Soul. I need to go see a doctor," she said, and Soul stood up as well. Together, the two got onto his motorcycle and sped off to DWMA.

**Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
